


Getting Ready Doesn't Have to be Boring

by mythicdork



Series: Superhero Love isn't Perfect? More Likely Than You Think. [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: DC x Marvel - Freeform, M/M, easy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicdork/pseuds/mythicdork
Summary: Bruce and Tony just have a nice moment getting ready to go to a charity event that is more of a money waving contest, but hey it is nice before they have to leave.





	Getting Ready Doesn't Have to be Boring

If some miracle occurred that both billionaires were able to sleep, something that had many roadblocks in the minds of both man, Bruce always awoke first. He trained his body to work only on two hours of rest, and even in his “relaxed” state his body wouldn’t allow more than four hours. He doesn’t even know how he allowed Tony to talk him into a “pre-having-to-deal-with-the-prisses-of-upper-class” preparation nap.

But he managed in. Anything to give Tony Stark more time sleeping felt like a worthy venture for him. But they were nearing their time to leave, and Bruce rather enjoyed having a prolonged dressing time, especially with Tony.

It was the same feeling he got when he wrapped a wound or helped bring out dinner or showed off his talents in crushing the lives of people who think they can hide behind a totally and not fake at all business corporation. It felt warm in his chest, made his smile more real. And he liked giving Tony that smile that was worth its weight in gold.

Bruce Wayne was a rich man, a billionaire in cash, but he wasn’t used to being rich in affection. Tony made him want to put all his stock in one basket, because there was no way a Stark smile could lose its worth.

He shifts, moving himself smoothly down the bed to begin his kisses from the waist line of Tony’s pajama pants. Bat symbols adorned the black sweats, a little show off. Bruce remembered hating them for a while, but it was a claim even if the world didn’t know. He pushed up the tank top with each kiss, heading up along his spine. He has it nearly entirely bunched up at his arm pits when Tony finally does more than give gentle hums and moves.

“Is it my birthday, Bats?” heavy and low in his throat, _warm_. He skips over the bunched fabric to kiss the back of his neck.

“Must it be my _heart’s_ birthday to wake him up kindly, _Fe_?” The nickname is honeyed on his tone, a nickname brought along after months of Tony having Bats for Bruce. Tony gives a low chuckle, muffled half way until he turns his head one side. Half that Stark smile is shown, and Bruce is humming in return as he sits back to begin rubbing at long tensed muscles in his lower back.

“I guess not, but you might spoil your _heart_ rotten.” Bruce must move to allow Tony’s insistent push to flip over, now looking up at Bruce. His eyes are still glossy from rest. But that smile is fully seen, and Bruce feels fresh air in his lungs.

Tony’s hands are on his hips, callused hands digging slightly as he just holds him in place. His brows are furrowed as his smile goes funny in a way.

“You weren’t feeling good earlier, are you sure you’re okay with it? Or are you guilting yourself into this?” There he is. Being the sweetest man in the world. Bruce curves down, bumping his nose to Tony’s temple as he leans in to kiss his jawline.

“I’m not feeling much farther, but I am _very_ fine with being close, just don’t let your mind go too far in that gutter you like so much.” A teasing smile as he pulls back. And then he moves them, gripping Tony with both his arms and legs as he rolls them both so Tony is above him.

“Now wake up, we have an event and if I must deal with another one of their _sponsor me for senator_ rallies alone, I might dive head first into Arkham.” Bruce notes, smiling up at Tony who looks a little more present with the sudden motion.

“How’s visitation there again?” Tony says humming a bit, Bruce promptly gives him a pinch on his ass.

“Get moving.” Tony jumps off Bruce with a laugh, with a sweet _aye, aye Captain Batbeard_.

Bruce watches for a moment, just sees the light heartedness in the room. He takes in slow breaths, almost tasting the saccharine sap in the air. He follows soon enough.

They work in tandem, side by side. Tony dresses quicker than Bruce, as Bruce leaps into the shower quickly before dressing himself. He arrives back in the room, pants on, quick enough to catch Tony mid shirt slide.

He gets in close, taking his time to assist Tony with each button of his shirt as Tony pushes Bruce to back up closer to the closet. Tony might’ve been leading them to grab Bruce a shirt but takes a moment mid-way. His hands are gentle as they trace along war-worn skin. Deep scars, discoloration, present bruises. Bruce’s skin is a roadmap of his trip as Batman, a path no one got to see the truth of usually. Tony could tell you every turn off, every U-turn and stop. Bruce is gently finishing up knotting Tony’s tie before Tony finishes his trip along Bruce’s skin.

Then Bruce supposes he marked “his turn” in the eyes of Tony Stark. Tony gets them both to face the mirror as Bruce musses with his hair. He gets Bruce’s shirt on, and takes his time working up the buttons, kissing just below his ear, humming a low tune that sounds too much like Bruce’s favorite blues to be anything else. The tie comes next, one of Tony’s hands ending up coming up to lightly grasp Bruce’s throat to hold him straight to straighten his tie to match.

Bruce knows Tony can feel his heart beat through his grasp. He smiles in the mirror as the hand loosens more to just a gentle rest.

“How did I get so lucky?” Tony whispers into his ear. Bruce turns to meet him, smile a bit lighter.

“Would you believe me if I said it was the money?” Bruce winks.

“I _knew_ it.” Tony gives a snap as he gasps a bit.

“The brain is rather nice as well, and the shell that holds that brain, _gorgeous_.” Bruce croons to him, dragging him into his arms.

“But your stubbornness helps.” Bruce finishes softly, just holding Tony to him. “And that you managed to get into my heart, _which_ 90% of beings are sure I don’t have, so good on you.” The smile is back, and Tony is glowing.

Bruce let’s Tony catch his hands to do up his glowing cufflinks, perfect mimics of the reactor that glows under Tony’s shirt. Bruce slides on the watch he gave Tony last Christmas into place. They both do up their shoes and their jackets soon follow. Bruce tugs Tony’s jacket lightly, organizing it one last time. He drags him in by the back of his neck into his kiss. Smooth and easy.

Both in the same moment have a similar thought. All they were missing was matching rings to complete this moment. Neither points it out.

Tony doesn’t point out the box that stays hidden in his suit pocket, Bruce doesn’t comment that it could make the questions slow down.

Bruce doesn’t say that his children are already used to Tony being around.

Tony doesn’t admit that Bruce helps ease the night terrors.

Many things are hidden in that kiss that lasts too long. Even more is hidden in the eye contact that follows it when they catch their breath. But the thoughts ease to the backs of their minds as they leave their shared room to head for event only made tolerable because the other is present.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing or me, you can find me at mythicdork on every social media I have: tumblr and twitter mainly.


End file.
